Not a Commitment a Bond
by EmpressKira
Summary: Marco was trying to just live his life, struggling with the feeling of not wanting to be alone for the rest of his life and not making a commitment after his last one ended up in a bad heartbreak. Shanks wants to let him love him properly though. How will their relationship go? Is there a relationship to begin with? ShanksMarco. Rated M for cursing and lemons. Oneshot. Enjoy


**A/N:: I am super surprised on not finding anything about these two! I am in super love, which is _surprising_ since I love MarcoAce so much...**

 **Buuuuuuuutttt here I am!**

 **Hot off the press! ShanksMarco for you lovely ladies delight!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Not a Commitment; a Bond**

The classroom was quiet as I sat back in my chair with feet propped up on my desk and laid my head back. Eyes found the ceiling as I let out a deep sigh and was thankful that my last class for the week had just ended, lucky me has three days for a weekend instead of just two. My classes were fine, teaching English to college kids was pretty breezy, except the occasional brat that didn't want to listen. A hand grasped my glasses as I deposited them onto a stack of papers that needed to be graded by next week and moved hands behind my head, hanging behind my chair.

Noises were heard outside my door as I felt a vein pulse in my temple, it could only be one of two people and neither one was better than the other. Okay, possibly the older of the two is more welcomed, but still.

"I don't think he will, Ace." The voice was of a student I had on my Tuesday morning classes and the name made me groan out lightly. A click in the air and a grumble had me wish that I disappeared or was actually busy.

"Marco-sensei!"

"That's Phoenix to you, brat." I spoke out as I soon shifted arms down and faced the insolent kid. "What do you want, Portgas?"

"Geez, a pineapple get shoved up your ass?" A laugh left the brunette as the backpack strap was held firmly so he could lean lightly with his humor.

"Get out, yoi."

"Now, now, I just thought I would ask since you are finally off—"

"No." The word left me before he finished whilst shifting feet off my desk and began putting things where they belong. Turned in work found my briefcase as I began closing everything up, ignoring his persistent complaints and whines.

"Why?"

"I have no interest in going out with you, Portgas. I insist that you stop pestering me to death." The words left me as I didn't understand why he was so into me and how I would not let a brat flirt with me.

"You're just stubborn!" A finger pointed to me with a pout as he has been trying for the past two semesters and I got harsher with my words with each one.

"Oh, Marco!" Then there is the other one that annoys me, but it is a bit more welcomed out of the two.

"Don't you have a class, Akagami?"

"I have a minute. Whoa, Ace! Did you get another tattoo?"

The two began chattering away about the new back tattoo that peeped out the collar of the back of his shirt. Of course, the shirt was pulled up to show it off, showing me his front that held tribal flames tattoo that went along his side up to his ribs. It made me think on how I needed to get my own tattoo finished on my chest and that appointment was here in an hour. The blue phoenix was rising up my chest with wings spread out over my pectorals and man it hurt like a bitch, but completely worth it. I just needed to go back in to my artist to get the red flames that flicker around it.

"You know Marco's has tattoos as well." A noise left me in distaste as I grasped my suit jacket and slung it over a shoulder whilst grabbing my bag.

"What?! No way! You have a tatt? What's it like? Size of a quarter?" The laugh left Ace as he slapped a hand out and I merely gazed to him with a bored stare.

"He's got a few, I wish you would show me the phoenix! I am dying to see it for the past month!" Eyes flickered to the red haired male that was whining lightly.

"Whoa, how big is it?!" A hand reached out, but I put a foot up to press to his thigh with a glare.

"None of your business, brat." This growl left me as I watched the male whine out before complaining and asking the other. A shrug left Shanks as he hummed out and was trying to pick a size, looking to me for clues. "I'm leaving, I have to go so I can do some errands. Return to your classroom, Akagami. And no I will not go out with you, Portgas." This disdain left me as I pushed them out of the classroom noticing the auburn hair that was up in a fro-hawk and being combed.

"Told you, brah."

"Shut it, Thatch!" The complaint left Ace as he soon joined his friend to go to class as I knew it was starting any minute now. Don't get me wrong, I don't _hate_ Ace at all. If anything it almost feels like having a type of brother, except the fact that he keeps flirting with me and asking me out a lot. If he would stop with that then I think everything would be fine. Maybe I wouldn't be so aggressive towards him as well, but I guess I brought it on myself. Without thought I had answered a question he had asked and he was surprised to hear it.

" _Bisexual. I am bisexual, Portgas."_

I was merely answering his question since him and two other people he hangs around were having a bet. Of course it seems he lost, but he also found it his job to then begin trying to woo me. He's too young to be trying that kind of crap with me.

"Go, or I will mention this to Ben." Grey eyes viewed me in surprise as the man was whining out.

"So mean~!" An arm was over my shoulders with a finger jabbing to a cheek as we walked along the hall. He would have to leave off the hall up ahead anyways and he soon grinned. "Let me take you out for a drink!"

"What is with you two?" The grumble left me as I kept straight, but he stopped me with an anticipated grin. A sound was in the air that classes had officially started, though it's mainly your time now, but he's a professor for heaven's sake. "No."

"Come on, I'll buy and then you can show me your tattoo."

"No." Complaints left him with a body leaning almost dead weight on me and this growl left me. "Look, once I get it finished and it heals, _then_ you can see it whilst buying me a drink. Will that satisfy you?" Surprise showed in those eyes before pulling away with a large grin and he laughed out with hands clapping loudly.

"Deal! Yahoo! You getting it finished soon?"

"Today, if you must know… It will take a week to heal at the latest, it's not too much work." I mentioned with a stoic expression lingering on me as usual and he kept that idiotic grin that fit him best.

"Great! Next Friday! You, me, and a couple drinks!" The man began down his hall with more laughter and I sighed out with a shake of my head. A smile found my lips, though, as I chuckled out at such antics and made my way out of the college.

* * *

As expected, it healed within a few days and finished peeling by the fifth day and I was over the roof happy about the art. As I got ready to meet up with Shanks at a local bar, eyes found my reflection as I gazed upon my tattoo. The dark blues with light blue and yellow showed beautifully as the flow of the flames were untamed. Wings spread out fully with the head facing up with a side profile. Red flames highlighted around it in certain areas to complete it beautifully. The soreness was gone since it wasn't much like the first part and I let fingers line along it as it was a bit slick from lotion to keep it from drying. I had three other tattoos; a tribal dragon swirling around from my left calf to thigh, my upper back had a rogue samurai praying at a shrine, and right on the inside of my right foot held a black heart with red shadowing behind it like a mist.

 _It's almost like an addiction._

The dark purple shirt was moved to begin buttoning it up, it was different from my usual ones since it is short sleeved. Plus these were easier and didn't rub as much and I wanted to prevent that with the lotion still having to be applied for a bit longer. Not only that, but I was a little sensitive still. Hands smoothed out the shirt as I began raking my hair with one hand gripping the plastic comb and the other was shoving my wallet in a pocket before my phone. The comb was tossed to the side before I made my way out of my bathroom to get to my living room. A hand grasped the remote to flick my television off before leaving a lamp on and heading out my door.

It didn't take long to get to the bar as I took a cabbie, figuring it as the best idea, and made my way in. Seeing it being dense was nice and I shifted to a booth that was nicely cushioned with cloth. I noticed a waitress bounce her way over with a smile to me and it was interesting seeing that thick blonde hair in a ponytail, making me wonder how it stayed up to begin with. Blue eyes viewed me as she stopped whilst fixing her shirt, making me notice the tag say 'Sadi'.

"What can I get you?"

"Rum. A bottle and two glasses." I spoke out with my usual stoic face before lightening it up with a smirk flickering up on lips. Cheeks flushed to me before she smiled with a slight sway and giggle leaving her.

"Of course!" The woman sauntered off as I peered before me with a sigh as I shifted to be more comfortable.

"As expected." The voice had me flicker eyes to notice a beaming grin and red hair framing that face that held three scars over an eye.

"You are late, Akagami."

"What? No I'm not." A pout left him as I soon pulled my phone out to show he was just on time with it just now being a minute after.

"Barely." A laugh left him at my answer before sitting across from me and two glasses were before me with a bottle of my choice. My hand moved to slide a glass over as the other caught it easily with a smile to the woman.

"Thanks, dollface!" The woman giggled behind a hand with eyes flickering to me and this snort left me with a smirk. She excused herself as I let my face flicker back to usual and sighed out as I watched the other begin to pour into my glass. "Isn't this nice? A glass of rum with one of your favorite people." Eyes rolled with a snort of humor and he whined as he must have noticed my thoughts.

"Right, right… I wouldn't go out with someone if I didn't like them."

"Like Ace?"

"That damn brat is annoying me…" Two fingers grind into my temple at the thought of the male and how he was extra pushy this week. It was to the point I had to tell his friend to drag him off before I have them both expelled. Of course, Thatch quickly dragged his friend away promising to keep them out of sight the following day. "It would be fine if he would stop already, I have rejected every advance with a nice to now harsh reply."

"How did you get in this predicament?"

"He and two of his friends had a bet on what my preference is, so I told them that I was bisexual." A hand smacked against his forehead before laughing out with eyes squeezed shut and the other hand was waving. "Shut up, how was I supposed to know he would fruitlessly flirt with me?"

"That's a bit surprising though, most don't just tell it."

"What's the big deal? I like women and men, but doesn't mean I like them _all,_ I am picky on what kind of person." A hand grasped my glass as I drank my beverage and noticed the mischievous smile across from me. Eyebrows furrowed at him before setting my glass down and poured myself a little more.

"So what's your checklist then?"

"Not Portgas." I spoke out, making him laugh out before taking a sip. "It just depends on how I feel with them, really."

"But you haven't been with anyone for a while." A finger pointed towards me and this growl left me at the way he said that.

"Well I prefer a relationship, not a rough around like most people see it these days." I spoke out with my elbow leaning on the table as I soon felt a foot press on the booth seat between my legs. Eyes narrowed to him as I saw the glint in his eyes and had figured things would take a turn like this. "Keep at it and you won't get to see my tattoo." A laugh left him before shifting his foot down and began telling me about Ben and Smoker having a problem with one of the announcements.

Of course, he didn't see a problem, since the decision is made by a carefree person named Garp. Sengoku, the dean, was probably not aware of the announcement yet of a casual day for teachers to wear whatever next week on Wednesday. We don't have to pay the usual fee that was used to raise funds for the school since Garp has always thought we are very prosperous. Which is true in some shape or form, but still we all knew that the man probably announced it without going through the other.

* * *

"That's impressive." Grey eyes stared down to my tattoo as we had decided to stop by his home afterwards since he lived closer and didn't need to pay for a cab. "How long did it take?"

"Roughly seven hours total." A hand lined along it with fingers pressing to feel the ink more. "I think it classifies as bigger than my tribal dragon, but only by a hair really."

"Oh, show me that one to!" A grin was on him as I eyed him lightly before shifting to tug at my waist band.

"It's on my leg and I am too lazy for this undressing nonsense." I told him bluntly as I didn't feel like redressing myself and he blinked a few times. Eyes viewed me darkly with a smirk playing on his lips.

"No need to worry, show me the one on your back then." Hands tugged at my shirt to pull it off and I let it before turning to show it off. Compliments left him on how much detail it showed and lined along it. "I'll make sure to put clothes back on." Hands tugged at my pants and I heard him laugh out as I turned to him.

"You've been very brave, Akagami."

"Shanks, Shanks!" A hand moved to swat out in a whine and I rolled eyes. "That's because Marco has been accepting my advances." A finger touched my collarbone before skimming down between my pectorals to the heart of the phoenix. This grin was on him as I opened my mouth, but found myself not able to speak.

This part of me has been feeling quite lonely, a phoenix soaring with no one to live as long as them. It felt empty and the way my body was chilled when sitting in my one-story townhome had made me wonder if it would always be like that. No one to be with for the rest of my life, no one to share moments, no one to talk with, and no one to love. It was something I had heavily thought about after I turned thirty-five and really wondered if I would that one person that died alone. I was thirty-eight and knew I wasn't getting any younger, but I didn't know if I should just stay alone or commit.

Commitment is kind of scary to think about after my last fall through of an engagement where I found out she was cheating on me. It ended badly for both sides and I ended up being very adventurous after that before just stopping, not seeing the point since I didn't want to do it anymore. Even though I say that I want a relationship, it was the thing I had feared the most along with being alone. It was a struggling battle that was being hard to overcome on either end.

"Marco," eyes focused more on the man before me as he held a serious look. "I wonder sometimes what goes through that head of yours." This soft smile found him as hands cupped my face and I didn't move when those grey orbs peered down at me. "Let me love you." The whisper had caused a stir in me as eyes sharpened and this huff left me.

"I was serious, yoi." The words were mentioned to earlier in the bar of saying I wanted a relationship and this chuckle left him with a smile.

"I know," he said with eyes never leaving mine.

A small shift of my head had him press into my lips and this groan found me with hands gripping his shirt. This spark flared a flame through my whole body as his hands soon moved to have one behind my neck and the other smoothing down my chest. A tongue pressed my lips open as I felt heat flare to my face as the hand lining my body made me tremble. Skin was a bit sensitive still from the work done, but ignored it as my tongue moved with his. The body was leading me back as I shivered when the wall felt cool along my back and hands seared with heat along my hips.

Lips shifted back to let me catch a breath, "let me see the dragon." The button of my pants were tugged on as I shifted to have hips roll. A smile was on him as he pressed lips to my cheek as the zipper was down and my pants were dropped to the floor. This had him shift with a hand moving to grip my thigh to lift it up and eyes were open in shock. "Wow, that's beautiful too… You look good with ink." Grey eyes found mine as he grinned before shifting to press closer and looked down at me since he was a bit taller. "How much I would love to do more to your very tantalizing body," eyes rolled at the use of words. "I want to make sure you know I want you and not this." A finger pressed against my chest as I viewed up at him to see the smile.

"Not that I was going to let you do anything anyways." Laughter left him as he soon to press a chaste kiss against my lips.

"I mean it though… let me love you."

"Drunk." This whine left him at my words before laughing when he pressed against me with his face pressing into my neck.

"No need to get dressed though, I don't plan on letting go of you." This noise left me as he pulled back before tugging on a wrist to have me follow him into his home more. "You have no choice, I am cuddling you until you love it." A groan found me at the thought of it all, but at the same time my stomach fluttered.

* * *

"Nah, Marco…"

"What is it, Shanks?" The question left me as the professor was crouching before my desk with arms resting on it with his chin on those limbs.

"Have you thought about getting a piercing?" Eyes flickered to view him away from my paperwork that needed to be done by this evening, well by my own makeshift schedule anyways.

"I do in my ears, yoi."

"Then why not wearing earrings?" A sigh left me as I checked over a page with a quick scan since it was multiple choice. The man waited as I checked over answers before flipping the page to the side and adjusted glasses.

"I just haven't got around to do it is all." This smile was on him as he must be thinking something and I let him as I graded another paper.

"You look good in glasses."

"So I have been told…" A snort left him as he watched me longer before standing with a stretch before moving around. Hands moved mine up as my chair was rolled back to the wall and wrists were pinned there. Eyes watched as Shanks moved to have a knee between my legs and was grinning to me. "You are disturbing me." Laughter left him before I met his lips with a deep kiss and hummed in a pleased manner.

It seems that Shanks is very attentive to give me attention when he deems it and I wasn't really complaining. I may show dismay for it, but he knew otherwise. Even though I told him firmly on things, he still watched for the real intent behind my words and acted on it then. I haven't told him about my past relationship and adventurous life, but it didn't seem to matter. At some point, I will tell him just so he knows and I am sure he will be fine with it. Shanks is very affectionate and understanding and sometimes I wondered why I hadn't accepted this sooner.

The door opened suddenly and the man pulled back as we soon both looked to surprised brown eyes staring to us with a mouth opening. A sigh left me in slight annoyance as I could already sense on what would happen. This laugh left the red haired man first, though, as he released my wrists and I fixed myself to be sitting up more.

"Yes, Portgas?" I asked out with the same indifferent expression I always held on my face and he seemed confused.

"Wait, you two have a thing? Since when?" Shanks moved over to the other with a laugh and patted the shoulder roughly.

"Don't worry about it!"

"Did you need something, yoi?" The question left me as I shifted my chair back over to my desk, noticing how one of my students glared up at the other.

"Well, I guess not really…" Ace spoke out with curiosity and viewed the other male with a questioning look.

"Both of you get out. I have papers to grade."

"Ah? So mean!"

"You're distracting me, Akagami." The words left me as I went back to grading papers whilst pointing a finger out. "I mean it." This whine left Shanks before he led the still confused student out and I heard laughter in the hall as they talked.

Maybe Ace will stop pestering me now.

* * *

A groan left me as I tried to shift, but the body pressing against me was like dead weight. Half of the body rest over me with red hair covering most of the face and his mouth was the only thing really in my vision. It was slack as he was deeply asleep and surprisingly no drool had come out and I was thankful or my shoulder would be soaked. Shifting lightly had him mumble out something before I felt a hand grip my hip and I was moved to roll into him as he wrapped a leg around mine. Eyes stared blankly to the collarbone with a sigh as I moved my free hand to smooth along his abdomen.

"I have to go to the bathroom, Shanks." I spoke out as soon as he shivered from my touching and he cursed lightly.

"You better come back." Limbs released me as I shifted to sit up with a hand moving to scratch at my chin.

"Maybe…" A complaint left him as I got out of the bed and made my way to the bathroom across the hall. Doing my morning business and washing up had me soon head back to the bedroom where I noticed him chattering on the phone. Eyes widened lightly though at _whose_ phone he was on and I walked up to him as he grinned.

"Here he is!" The body bounded out of the bed after I grasped my phone with a grumble and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

" _It seems to be serious if he is answering your phone. Didn't go home last night?"_ A sigh left me as I moved to sit on the bed with a leg propped under the one hanging off the bed.

"I haven't really on some days." I mentioned as I had been out with Izo and Pops last night for dinner since they lived a town over from me. It really was only a ten minute drive to it, but they have their own lives. Jozu was upset to miss the dinner, but we understood on having to take a shift. "What's up?"

" _Pops wanted me to check in on you since someone never called either of us if you got home or not."_ Confusion left me as I moved to check through my phone, noticing the message was never sent and I cursed lightly.

"Sorry, I forgot to send it."

" _You also forgot to mention about being in a relationship yesterday."_ Silence found me as I stared to the floor and he sighed out. _"It's okay to be in one, Marco."_

"I just don't want to be hurt again… you know?" The words left me as I sighed out with a hand rubbing my face.

" _You like him, right?"_

"Well, obviously I like him…"

" _He takes good care of you and doesn't show any signs, right?"_ A frown deepened on me as I felt my chest clench at remembering.

"Neither did…"

" _But this guy is not her, Marco."_

"I know, Izo… It's just hard trying not to be alone and also not wanting a commitment if there is a chance of going through that all over again." This noise was heard through the phone as Izo soon sounded like he was shifting lightly. "It does sound ridiculous I know—"

" _No it doesn't, idiot. Listen, you are giving him a chance for a reason and from what I can tell you have been together for a little while?"_

"Three weeks."

" _You wouldn't waste that much time on someone you didn't think was good for you."_ My mouth had opened as he soon made noises to stop me. _"She does not count."_

"That was two years of my life I wasted though, Izo. It does count no matter what."

" _Two years of a woman who used you to commit with someone else. It does not count, Marco. No matter what you say about it_." My jaw tightened as I soon let a harsh breath out of my nostrils and closed eyes. _"Marco?"_

"I'm just afraid…" _to get my heartbroken again._

" _I know… it's okay… but I do know you, Marco. You sound serious and if you want, I will go to dinner with you two along with Jozu."_ A snort left me at the suggestion and sighed out lightly.

"Alright… I will message you later about it."

" _Just follow your instinct, Marco."_ A noise left me in agreeance before he sighed out with papers shifting. _"How much I would love to run over and square the guy up and down, I have paperwork to do."_ This chuckle left me as he soon shifted some more with a grumble. _"I will talk to you later."_

"Alright. Bye, Izo." The faint 'bye' back was heard as I pulled the phone away to hang up and set it to the night stand.

"Hungry?!" Shanks was grinning wide to me as he only wore his boxers and socks. "I was thinking of going to Thousand Sunny for their delicious coffee!" The man moved into the room as I shrugged out before I was grappled and taken down onto the bed. A laugh was leaving him as he held me tightly with limbs wrapping around me.

"How are we supposed to go if you are attached to me like an octopus?" The question made him laugh some more before we began moving around to sit up, but he placed legs over mine as he smiled to me as he leaned lightly.

"I can't help it. You might run off if I don't hang on." A pout showed next as he pressed hands against my calves and this sigh left me.

"That's the last of your worries…" I muttered and this look was on him as I soon moved to drape arms over his shoulders. "I'm a bit hungry." The words left me as he soon chuckled whilst pressing closer to give me a kiss on the corner of my lips.

"Let's go eat, I can't have you starving!" This gasp left him in drama as he grasped at my sides. "You are withering away, oh no!" A snort left me as I chuckled lightly from such humor before shifting to bring him to kiss my lips. A chuckle rumbled out of him as he soon pulled away with a grin and arms going around my waist. "If we linger any longer, no one is going anywhere."

"Ah, so it's death then." The tone was so serious that it took him a second to realize I countered his humor and he laughed out. Lips began pressing to a cheek some more before I groaned with impatience and he chuckled whilst pulling away.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"They are my brothers." Grey eyes viewed me as we walked from the cab to the restaurant and the streets full of life was soothing.

"Okay." A nervous laugh left him as he tugged on his shirt sleeve as if it needed to be pulled down. It was interesting to see him nervous like this since he _never_ gets that way.

"You will be fine." This grin was on him as he viewed me some more before opening to the door to let me walk through. Before the waitress could ask for how many in my party, "we are looking for some people already here." A nod left her as she mentioned seating two gentlemen saying they were waiting on two others. She led us towards the table and I noticed my two brothers smiling over to me before Jozu stood.

"Marco!" The voice was a bit higher than inside voice, but not too much to disturb anyone around us. A smile was on me as I hugged the man before stepping to the side and Shanks was grinning.

"This is Shanks." I mentioned to introduce the other before a hand found the other one that the red head extended.

"I am Jozu!" The hand shook the other with enthusiasm and soon moved to where my other brother stood up.

"I am Izo." They firmly shook as I soon moved to sit across from them in a chair and Shanks did as well.

"It's great to have our brother introduce someone to us." A laugh left Jozu as I sighed out with fingers rubbing my temples. If anything, this will be embarrassing for me.

"Tell us about yourself, Shanks." Izo interjected with an interested look as the man next to me shifted lightly.

"Oh, I am the history professor at our university and help out in the science classes."

"Ben is one of the professors he helps out, a good friend of his." A nod left them as they are aware of me mentioning others at the university and I felt a foot hit against mine.

"Marco never mentioned about having brothers." A pout showed on the redhead as I snorted out with a look.

"You never asked."

"I did too! I asked if you had family, like, last year!"

"Hmm, oh that's right, I told you 'go to your classroom, Akagami'." A complaint left him with a hand hitting at my shoulder as I chuckled lightly and our waitress took our drink order and food order. Viewing brown eyes before me, Izo was smiling softly and had hands together. It was like feeling something reassuring placed over me, making my body feel a little lighter. Izo liked Shanks and just by the way he inquired to the other made me feel better.

Time passed and my brothers really did like Shanks as they all had been laughing before we began leaving. Jozu walked with me as he was explaining something and we stood outside waiting as the other two had to use the bathroom. It took a few minutes as they came out with smiles and then Shanks was by my side. A grin was at me and this had me smile as he suggested stopping by the store since we were running low of milk at his place.

"Don't be a stranger, you hear?" Jozu spoke out towards us and I nodded as Shanks agreed.

"Pops is going to want to see him next family dinner, remember that!" Izo pointed a finger to me as I soon began waving a hand out to try and ignore it.

"Can't wait!" Shanks grinned out as I complained lightly of such a thing before he looked to my brothers. "It was good to meet you two!"

"To you as well!" Jozu agreed with a laugh before we got a cab and got it in with goodbyes. Sitting down and adjusting so he rested next to me, I told the cabbie where to and a hand slipped into mine. Fingers held tight as they were entwined with mine and this smile found me.

"We need milk and, oh, they have this good French bread we could use for tomorrow and have spaghetti." Shanks rambled about everything on what is needed for his home, but everything involved me as well and it was kind of nice.

"I wasn't aware of me staying again." Lips stopped as he soon grinned to me with a grip.

"As if I would let go."

* * *

Eyes stared to my ceiling as I lay in bed, thankful that a break is in place for the next month. The first semester is over and allows students time to be able to breathe before the second one where exams become more prominent. Plus, we teachers needed a break and time to evaluate our new class schedule, but that is the least of my worries.

" _I love you, Marco."_

The words had come out casually as he had to get to his next class and it caused a stir in me. Even though he said, 'let me love you'… this felt different. He just spoke it out like it was just breathing in air and I slipped away after my class. It was interesting seeing my students, who were antsy to be released, have looks of shock when I released them early and left before they could even move. Usually I stayed after, especially on Thursdays since it is my last day, but I didn't want to run into the man.

Now here I am on my bed on Friday afternoon, ignoring my phone that vibrated once in a while knowing very well on who it could be. Eyes skimmed the flat ceiling as if to see a flaw, but I know I was more focused on my thoughts. It took me a lot to even admit that Shanks and I are classified as boyfriends, but saying those words were very hard for me. Last time I said those words turned out the ones received were lies and it hurt. A clench in my chest had me huff a breath out as I closed eyes.

I just needed a minute to gather my thoughts away from the man since he is so direct on certain things. If I wasn't careful then I might come undone before him and that's the last thing I wanted. Though I want to tell Shanks on why I was the way I am, I also didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to view me any differently than he does now, but I was starting to get afraid that something would yank me off my feet. It was like a stage, a performer being hooked and the last thing I wanted was that. Being at attention before ripped off because it wasn't my place after all.

The faint knocking on my door had me focusing lightly before shifting to sit up and look to my alarm clock. **5:38 p.m.** _Oh, time surely moves when you stare off into space, doesn't it?_ Shifting out of bed at the second round of knocking, I moved along in a pair of pajama pants and my hand rubbed at my bare chest as it felt like something tickled there, a hair maybe. Moving to gaze out the peephole confirmed my suspicions on who it would be at this time and I stood there thinking about if I should or not.

Knocking resounded loudly and I stared to the door, almost expecting it to open on its own. Of course, it didn't do such a thing and I let a hand reach out before it stopped. Thoughts ran a mile a minute and I felt frustrated at myself. It was just Shanks, but I didn't know if I was ready to face that aspect of my life.

"Marco?" Hearing my name muffled through the door made me wince as it sounded worrisome. "I feel like an idiot standing here you know." A small whine left him and a small smile found me as I sighed out. The hand finally unlocked the door and slowly opened it to view the male who looked to me with concern. "Have you ate today?"

"Yes."

"Liar." A noise left me as I rubbed at my neck with a sigh as he soon began shifting to come in. My body moved on its own to let him before closing the door and shifting to my small kitchen. "Did I do something?" The question made me tense lightly as I opened my fridge and soon turned to notice his serious face.

"No, it's not you…"

"What did I do?"

"Shanks, I just said—"

"What did I do to set off a bad memory?" Lips stopped moving as I soon faced away with teeth gritting and merely grasped a water bottle. The body shifted as I noticed him thinking before blinking as if figuring it out. "What I said in the hallway yesterday?" Heat flared to my cheeks before shifting to my bedroom, not really feeling up for sitting on the couch.

"It's nothing, yoi." Feet were heard following as then I heard thumps as I figured he took shoes off and I went to my bed. The water bottle found my night stand as I soon moved to sit down, but arms around my waist stopped me.

"Wait a minute, don't hermit on me." Hands shifted me as I was facing him and hands found my face to hold it still to gaze up at him. "Look, it just kind of slipped out. I didn't think about it, but it is how I feel." Heat flared to my cheeks as I stared to him like I wasn't affected and he tried not to chuckle. "Marco…"

"Ugh, don't please…"

"I love you." That stir was back as he moved a hand so lips could kiss at a cheek and I grumbled. "I mean it with my very soul." A huff left me as I felt myself get flustered even more and bit my lower lip. "And I am going to keep loving you until I die."

"Morbid much." A chuckle left him when I spoke out before feeling as he shifted us and suddenly he was sitting on the bed and dragged me onto his lap to straddle him. "Shanks…"

"Hm?" The hum was followed with hands lining up along my sides and massaging thumbs into my ribs.

"When I was twenty-six, I had been engaged to this woman…" I started and he tilted his head up to view at me as he paid attention. "We had been dating a year and a half before I popped the question. Six months later I found her riding some guy I worked with at my job at the time." A cringe was on him as he probably thought about the scene and I let hands rest on his shoulders. "She had told me relentlessly how much she loved me all the time, but she was merely using me to get to my co-worker." I paused to watch him carefully before hands shifted down along to my hips to let thumbs massage there. "I like to think it was there in the beginning, but I don't know anymore. I don't really care much anymore, we broke it off after the guy dropped the assault charges against me, not that he would have won anyways. They ended up running off together or something and I went off to find some peace of mind, I guess.

"I was exactly what someone thought of someone in their mid-twenties. Free roaming and hoping partners like I was eating candy. Once getting my job at the university at around twenty-nine, I stopped to focus on work and figured that I just didn't need anyone." Grey eyes still stared up at me attentively as he listened to every word that left me. "I gave up on such matters… love, sex, a relationship… it didn't seem to matter to me until I began to realize that I would be by myself until I died, probably. Though I tried to counter it by going out with a few people, it just never set right with me." My eyes flickered away as I felt my voice lower. "I didn't want to waste my time… didn't want to get hurt again…"

"Marco." My name was firm as I soon felt lips along the center of my chest as I peered to grey eyes. "I would never hurt you, I would rather die than betray you in any way." Hands shifted to pull me against him fully as lips shifted to come up near my face. "Whether you do believe it or not, but I do _love_ you. I have wanted to love you more and more when I got to know you." A snort left me at remembering him pestering me when first meeting me. Shanks wasn't used to my stoic personality and had to adjust himself since I made no move to.

"If you do then don't file assault charges against me, yoi." A chuckle left him as he soon moved a hand to pull me down to give a chaste kiss.

"I probably couldn't anyways because Ben would kill me for hurting you even for something as simple as not remembering your favorite color." This chuckle left me before moving hands along his neck and fingers found red hair.

"What is my favorite color?"

"Purple." Slight surprise found me as he didn't even bat an eye when saying that and this hum left me. "Do you know mine?"

"Yellow."

"What?! Who told you?!" Shock was on him as I chuckled whilst letting a hand brush through his hair a few times.

"You tell me about yourself all the time, how can I not? Plus, it's the same color as that hat you gave to your nephew." A grin was on him as I said those things and arms moved around my waist to tighten.

"Come here, you!" Laughter was leaving him in joy as I was soon rolled to be on my back with him resting against me. "Don't worry anymore, Marco." One of his hands pressed to my chest as the other grasped one of mine and pressed it to his chest to feel his heart beating. "You won't be alone anymore and have to worry about a commitment. This is a _bond_ between us, a lot deeper than what papers can do." Heat flushed to my cheeks as he said that out before huffing out in embarrassment.

"I'm holding that to you." The words left me as I shifted my other hand along his face. A smile graced those lips as he peered down at me with reassurance gleaming in them.

* * *

"I have to grade papers."

"Come on, Marco, it could take you all night grading them!"

School was back in session and over the course of our month off contained him lavishing me as much as he could. It was rare seeing us apart since we switched houses and when one night I had been alone, it was completely different. It felt cold and lonely. Shanks had felt the same because at around midnight he was letting himself into my home as I tried to read a book. That was also the night we first slept together and I don't regret it at all. He was patient on when I wanted too and it led to more progressively, of course. Then the week before classes started, Pops wanted to meet him since I had mentioned being in a relationship. Pops was in hysterics because his eldest son was in a relationship again and it was completely embarrassing while the two bonded over some alcohol.

"I have to get them done, it will ruin my schedule if I don't." I stared to the red haired male who was leaning over the back of my couch, preventing me from doing any work. That was my work station and he knew that by now, so he tries to use it to his advantage.

"Twenty minutes." Trying to concentrate I moved to stand up with papers in hand.

"You seriously limiting the sex just to have a round?" I asked out in frustration as he soon moved off the furniture with a pout.

"You are cruel to me." Arms were out before he swooped them around my waist and I pressed forearms to his chest.

"Work."

"Play." A mischievous look was in his eye as he grinned and soon I huffed out. His lower body pressed against me with a roll of hips and this had my breath hitch.

"Damn it." I cursed out whilst shifting arms around his neck to bring him down to my lips after papers went fluttering. A wiggle left him in victory as our tongues met in a play and I felt a hand move to press against my clothed cock. " _Nhh_ ," the noise left me as he rubbed with fingers beginning to knead. Lips pulled back as I began to pant out with eyes closing as he moved to press me into a wall with lips finding my neck and I gripped his shoulders. "T-tch!" His free hand found a nipple as fingers rolled one and I bucked against him. "You said twenty minutes." A laugh left him against my skin as he soon tugged on my sweat pants whilst pulling back to view down at me.

"You're just impatient." A noise left me as I soon had gripped his hair and let my head go back with a moan. "You seem to want this more than I do." The comment made me huff out noticeably before groan as a hand was rubbing along my length with no clothes standing in the way.

"Sh-shut up…" I gasped out as I felt my pants finding the ground and his hand on my chest moved to grasp at my tattooed thigh. I was pressed up into the wall more as he hummed with eyes viewing me.

"Mah, you like when I talk to you though," lips pressed along a cheek as I grappled onto his neck with a groan when his hand left my member. "You like when I tell you how I am going to love you…" Trembling found me as I moan from the feel of his slick fingers rubbing between my butt cheeks.

"You had this planned," I mentioned as those slick fingers pressed into me and this gasp left me at the feel.

"Of course, your body was practically _crying_ from doing work." A scoff left me before moaning with my head back against the wall as labored breaths continued to roll out of me.

" _Mmmmhhh_ ," the moan I let out filled the air as he soon shifted his body against me with lips pressing along my neck, nipping at my fluttering pulse. "You are pushing the time, Shanks…" I complained out as lips let out a breathless chuckle and soon fingers shifted harshly into my body. Hands moved to grip onto his shirt with an arch as he found my prostate and I trembled with my face up towards the ceiling with moans coming out. He didn't let up as he continued to harshly press his fingers into my body with his other hand gripping tightly to my thigh.

"You are so beautiful in bliss." The words in my ear made me groan before he slipped fingers out and I noticed him shift with his forehead against my shoulder.

"Sh-Shanks…." The name left me as I soon felt my other leg lifted, having me grip onto his shirt more before I was shifted. We awkwardly found the couch, barely on it as I soon arched with a cry of pleasure from feeling him slide into me with no warning. Hands had moved to grip cushion beneath my head as he lifted my hips up more to begin thrusting into me. " _O-Ohh-mmmnnn~!"_ I squeezed eyes shut feeling the pleasure course through my body with every movement into me. My calves were grabbed as he held them up in the air to keep his pace at the way I liked it. Hard and unforgettable.

"Marco… that tattoo, hah…" I peered up to him in a haze as he was examining along my torso with a breathy chuckle leaving him as those dark eyes found me. "Really _does_ suit you." Labored breaths continued to leave me as he kept his pace, but always knew how to aim perfectly when he wanted.

" _Ahhh_!" The angle had suddenly shifted right into my prostate and he shifted my body as knees were close to my chest. Eyes found me again as I tried to keep my gaze, but couldn't help myself as he continued that amazing rhythm that soon had me shift my head back with cries of pleasure. "Shanks! _Mnnhaaa_ ~!" The name alone was enough to let him know on my current state and he kept going with an arm wrap around a leg to hold firmly and pressed the other out. I shifted my hands, not being able to resist any longer, and began to pump my erection along with his pace. Toes curled as I jerked before I crying out in release with hands shakenly keep pumping.

"Oh~!" Shanks had exclaimed excitingly as I tightened around him and those hands gripped my legs tightly as he erratically began to thrust into my body. Trembles continued to leave me at the feel of him sometimes brushing against my prostate and seizing a burst of prickling pleasure to swarm along with my high state. A shaky breath left him as he suddenly began to rock his hips against me before stopping with pants. We stayed still for a few minutes to calm our breathing and he shifted to pull out before leaning against me. Lips pressed along my chest and I groaned from it.

"You passed the limit, yoi."

"I couldn't help it, you were _begging_ me with your eyes." A scoff left me at such words before he pulled back with hands lining along my torso. "Plus, you are very demanding."

"That's because you are the one to disturb me."

"Hah? Lies~, your complete posture shows when you need my loving." A grin was on him as he soon leaned down to press lips into mine chastely. "You fully enjoy it all."

"I never said I didn't." I muttered with eyes looking away in embarrassment and he chuckled out with a grin.

"I love you, Marco~!" Forearms moved to each side of my head as he grinned down at me before I huffed out with hands moving to his back and gripped his shirt.

"I love you too, Shanks." The words came out as he soon fluttered kisses along one of my cheeks and I groaned. "I need to get back to grading."

"Shower first!"

"You're pushing limits, yoi!" I complained out as he laughed and soon I was smiling with a breath leaving me through my nose. "Fine, but _then_ I have to get back to work." I told him in a serious tone as he soon shifted to press lips into mine for a deep kiss that I hummed into.

Those lips pulled back with a chuckle, "let's go enjoy our shower!" This sigh left me as I noticed the underlining hint of something more wanted to be done, but merely let him drag me off to the bathroom after getting off the couch.

 _I know he will never break our_ _ **bond**_ _._


End file.
